Gone
by ink.stain7
Summary: Artemis gets a tip that her mothers in danger. After finding out that she was kidnapped Artemis had to go on a rescue mission alone. Or not! *SPITFIRE ONESHOT. Enjoy!*


**Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to get up, but as a present its longer than the others! And another will be up in the next day or two! Some spitfire, sorry for the bad ending in regards to the storyline! But enjoy the spirtfire!**

* * *

><p>Artemis hugged the wall, staying out of view of the of anyone of the street. She wore her hero outfit in stealth mode, perfectly meshing with the dark of the night. She kept he how ready, watching to see what was going on.<p>

She stood in view of her own home, after Robin had topped her off to suspicious activity in the area. Because of course Robin would know where she lived.

But as annoyed as she was about her privacy being breached, she was far more worried about the news Robin had given her. Suspicious activity, or more like criminal activity. and they had broken into that house, right there. Her house.

Now Artemis was worried. As if she hadn't been before. But as she watched the going ons of the street, she could tell something was wrong. Less people, less... Action.

She couldn't take it anymore. She quickly changed into her civies, then quickly jogged to the house.

"Mom?" She called through a window that was slightly open, as was usual. There was no answer. She jiggled the door on, but it was locked. Ok, also normal. Artemis tried not to let her paranoia get the best of her as she quickly opened the door with a spare key. It stuck, and forcefully she pushed it open.

"Mom!" She called again once inside. Everything looked normal in the kitchen. She made her way to the living room. She was sure it was fine. It had to be. Her mother was her life.

"No..." her voice came out as a whisper as she took in the destruction of the living room. Whereas the kitchen had been left perfectly in its place, nothing was left alone in the living room. Shattered glass and ripped books littered the floor along with couch stuffing and wooden shards from the destroyed table. Nothing was left intact.

She ran from the room, yelling her mother's name. All of the other rooms were left as they were, except for her mothers. It was as destroyed as the living room. She looked everywhere, but it was clear that her mother was not there.

Artemis pulled out her cell phone, checking to make sure she had no messages. There were none. She made a decision, and went up to her room, grabbing a duffle bag. There was no way she could stay here now. The both the front and back door had been locked, so clearly the attackers had the key. They would be back.

All of her clothes and school supplies were piled into the bag, along with a few other necessities. She fought down the panic and worry. It was time to go.

When she arrived back at the cave, she was still debating a course of action. She had her duffle bag in one hand and her backpack in the other, and she put them down heavily. Should she tell the league? Or just the team? Or no one? Clearly she would take action; but she had an idea of who might be behind this, and she didnt want to get anyone else involved if she could help it. That made up her mind; she would do it alone.

"Whats with the baggage? Oh, I know, I was just so handsome that you couldn't stay away-"

"Cool it, Bay Watch." She was more tart than usual, And she picked up her bags again. She was not in the mood to deal with this.

Wally, apparently, noticed. That was a surprise. He looked at her, confusion mixing with concern. He had been acting... Softer lately. Artemis didn't particularly like it. "Hey, you ok? You look pale."

She threw him a glare. "Mind your own business, would ya?" Seriously, she was not in the mood. She had to find a way to either get herself kidnapped by the same people who kidnapped her mother, or find a way to find them and rescue her. Neither sounded appealing when she was working on her own.

But Robin already knows something!

The thought hit her and she felt relief flood through her. Robin would probably be willing to help her, without telling anyone else. Yes. She had a plan.

She glanced at Wally, realizing her was looking at her expectantly, head cocked slightly to the side. She waved him away with her free hand. "Yeah, fine, wonderful." she brushed past him, hurrying to her room.

* * *

><p>Within a few hours she had convinced Robin to help her. And thank God, he had information about where they were.<p>

"So, why won't you tell the team, again?" Robin asked as he scanned the facility from the top of the hill, sitting next to her.

"You should know better than anyone not to pry."

"That's cuz I know everything already." He continued to stare through the binoculars, vaguely aware of Artemis rolling her eyes.

"Here's the plan. They took her as a hostage, so they'll probably want something in return. Which means they'll be difficult to handle. Well go in first and clear the way for traps and goons. Then we can rescue your mom; you grab her, I'll distract them. Good?"

He put down the binoculars to look at her, but Artemis was too busy staring at dark building. She nodded anyway.

"Got it. Let's go."

They both went their separate ways, heading for the same entrance. Robin climbed into a tree, knowing full well that even with a detour he could make it there before her. He pressed a button on his com.

"Ready, KF?"

"Yeah. Well be there in a few minutes. KF out."

* * *

><p>Artemis put her back against the wall and raised her bow. Her arrows and Robins batarangs hit at the same time, the explosion the resulted setting off several alarms. As planned.<p>

"Good. From the way they recently change the security systems, I'd say she's a few hallways over. Let's go." Robin turned off his little wrist computer screen and disappeared into the air ducts, Artemis quickly moving after him. She tried to force back her emotions as she crawled; what condition would she find her mother in? Would she be ok? Would she even be alive?

The second she thought it her eyes began to sting, and she viciously pushed away the idea. No. That would never happen. She wouldn't let it.

"Ok, here." Robin pulled aside a small covering, and she dropped down without delay.

"Oof!" Instead of landing on her feet, as she expected, she found herself held bridal-style in warm, strong arms.

"Wally! what the hell are you doing here! Put me down!" she whispered angrily as Robin dropped down next to the silently. She struggled out of his grasp as the two boys bumped fists.

"Come on, don't be like that!" He looked at her, his gaze searching for something. She shrank back.

"What?"

"Artemis!"

Artemis spun around at the sound of the familiar voice, her heart squeezing as fear and tension rushed out to be replace with relief.

"Mom!" Her voice broke as she spoke, rushing over to her mother to grasp her in a hug. She felt tears in her eyes, but was well aware of Wally being there. She held them back. After a moment, she withdrew from her mother to hold her at arm's length, searching her body for signs of wounds.

"Are you alright?" She didn't see any blood, bruises, or oddly twisted broken bones. She took that as a good sign. Her mother sat in a chair in the corner of the room, and since she couldn't use her legs, restraining her would have been pointless.

"Yes, I'm fine. But we need to go now. " Artemis nodded, and started to pick up her mother. She knew she could do it; she had done it before. But Wally was there instantly, suddenly cradling her mother and looking at Artemis with full seriousness.

"I'll take her out of here fast. The rest of the team is waiting with the bio ship outside; I can get her there faster. You guys draw their fire. " Artemis opened her mouth to decline, but logic got the better of her; his plan was sound. She nodded instead. Wally's eyes softened, and he smiled. "I'll keep her safe, Artemis." his eyes glowed green as her mother's hand reached out to cup her face, before both of them flew out of the door that was unlocked thanks to Robin. Artemis forced back her growing emotions. Worry. Relief. Confusion. She couldn't deal with them all now.

Robin and her both made their way out more slowly, drawing the fire and attention of the enemies. But they were weak, especially compared to an emotional Artemis. All of her unknowns she took out of them, and they were in a pile on the floor in no time. They escaped with minimal bruises, and entered the bio ship quickly. Artemis was

desperate to check on her mother.

She walked in to see Wally standing next to her, chatting. A small smile came to her lips.

"I would very much like to Know what you were thinking, Artemis. Luckily for you, Robin was kind enough to let us in on your plan." Artemis turned around to see a stern looking Kaldur, looking at her with arms crossed.

"Oh, give it a rest, Kaldur. If Your King were in danger, would you hesitate?" Robin spoke, and Wally looked over with a nod. Kaldur looked at them for a moment, contemplating.

"I would not. I understand my error. Although you still should have told us. We will find out what they wanted with your mother later." Artemis nodded in acknowledgment. She walked past them to her seat, brushing past Wally as she went.

_"Thanks."_


End file.
